gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Clifton
Erica Blair Clifton '''is a recurring character in both of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fictions, '''Glee: The Next Generation and Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. Her first appearance is in a flashback during the Season 3 episode of Glee: The Next Generation, What Could Have Been. She is mentioned in Ch-Ch-Changes as Lana's ex-girlfriend. Erica finally makes her first physical appearance is in The School of Hip-Hop. She was created by N3Rdy933k and she is portrayed by Saoirse Ronan. Background Erica was born in Columbus, Ohio. She went to Thurston High School along with Lana Addison and Chad Riker-Smith. Erica doesn't have anything exciting in her high school life beside the year long relationship she had with Lana. She had earned a full ride scholarship to Columbia University in New York City. She now lives with her older brother, Page Ackerman. Biography Season 3 Erica is first since in What Could Have Been as part of Jaxon's dream based off of what Lana told him about her. Jaxon watches as Lana twirls Erica in her arms. Lana introduces Erica to both Jaxon and Evan. Jaxon says hi in a not so enthustic way. Erica doesn't stay long because she had to leave for glee club. Season 4 In Ch-Ch-Changes, Erica isn't seen but is mentioned by Lana as Lana admits that she cheated on Hallie with her. Lana explains that Erica had picked her up as she walked home. They had stopped because Lana need someone to talk to and Erica had thought it meant something. And they ended up in a intimate act. Erica makes her first physical appearance in The School of Hip-Hop when Hallie arrives at Thurston High looking for her. Hallie calls her out and Erica asks if they could talk in a more private place. They agree to meet at the Lima Bean, Erica reveals her history with Lana to Hallie. She states she knew what she did to Lana but she did it anyway. Erica leaves as Hallie starts to sing Should've Said No. The NYADA Years Season 1 Erica is first seen briefly in the summer break special, New York Summer, as she arrives at Supernova's and runs into Lana and Camryn on their date. She is accompanied by her brother, Page, who is not yet known by name. She comes off as a bitch to Camryn, who tells Lana that her ex girlfriend is a total bitch. Personality Erica is a very intelligent young woman. She isn't the type of person who is to be outspoken. She is a very skilled at getting people to do what she wants. Appearance She has long blonde/brown hair depending on the light. She has crystal blue eyes. She is rather short for her age. She has an athletic type build. She wear girly outfits. Sexuality Erica doesn't really like to put a label on her sexuality. To her she loves who she loves. Relationships Lana Addison Erica was Lana's first girlfriend. They were together for awhile but after Lana's mother moved her she forbid Erica from seeing Lana. Richie Oliver Erica and Richie started to date after Erica used Lana New Year's Eve. *Start Up: God Is A DJ Trivia Gallery Saoirse-saoirse-ronan-11240299-397-600.jpg ericaWCHB.jpg|Erica waiting for Lana in What Could Have Been ericathurston.jpg|Erica at Thurston Quotes Category:Former Thurston High School Student Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The NYADA Years Character Category:Thurston High School Student